Perfect
by lalalalalaaa
Summary: This is a song I heard just yesterday and I thought it fit Puck and Quinn so well. My first fanfic, so please read and review!


"I'm sorry, guys, but we're going to have to end practice early today," said Mr. Shuester. "Something came up, but we're still going to have it tomorrow, so be on time."

The students nodded vaguely to show that they heard him and started gathering their belongings slowly after Mr. Shuester rushed out the classroom.

"I'm going straight home and work on my repertoire," said Rachel. "I mean, regionals are coming up fast. We need to be the best we can be in any circumstances." Everyone else rolled their eyes. Typical Rachel. Her afternoons were almost always so predictable.

Everyone began slowly filing out. Finn stood in front of Puck, who was idly playing with his guitar. "You coming, man?"

Lately, Finn has been trying hard on forgiving Puck and Quinn. He was extremely hurt by their betrayal and their lying to him about the truth, but after giving it a lot of thought, he knew they were important to him and he should give them a second chance. He knew things wouldn't go quickly back to normal and he knew Quinn and himself wouldn't be able to be in a relationship comfortably again, but he wanted to try being friends again.

"Nah," said Puck. "I think I'm gonna try some tunes out for about awhile, but you go ahead."

Finn was curious and slightly confused but he just shrugged. "Catch you later."

"Later."

Puck continued strumming for a bit, until the entire room was cleared. He glanced towards the piano and began tapping on his guitar.

Puck knows how to play the piano, because of all the lessons his mother forced him to go to when he was younger. He would never admit this to anyone, though- at least the guitar was a pretty manly enough instrument to play. He could never admit to anyone that he played the _piano___though. Everyone would think of him as a – a _sentimental _person. Someone with _feelings_. Puck couldn't let anyone know that. I mean, he is a stud, but people knowing he played the piano might ruin his reputation. Best to keep it quiet.

He put his guitar down and began walking slowly to the piano. What if someone heard? But no one was here, they'd all left.

Puck sat on the piano bench. Another thing no else knew was that he _liked_ playing the piano, almost as much as playing the guitar. It was another way he could play out his feelings, everything he feels. All the pain, hurt, anger and longing in him. It was an efficient way to let it all out. He started to play.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise_

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes_

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on-_

And Puck could. He could feel Quinn slowly trying to distance herself away from him but he would often catch her glancing towards him, with confusion and pain etched in her beautiful green eyes.

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying _

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

And Puck knew. He knew wasn't perfect but he's trying as hell to be there for Quinn and the baby, even if she said she wants to do it alone. He knows she needs him, just as much as he needs her.

_Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize_

_It's worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong_

_I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying _

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

Puck began singing passionately. He felt as though this was written to describe his feelings.

_When you're caught in a lie, and you got nothing to hide,_

_When you got nowhere to run, and you got nothing inside_

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me, _

_You thought that you knew..._

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying _

'_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself?_

_Just myself? Myself? Just myself?_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying._

Puck stopped playing. He sat there for a moment, listening to the silence. Then he sighed, put his guitar away into his case and left the room.

There was a noise from the shadows and Quinn emerged. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she fell, crying in earnest.


End file.
